Before the Begin
by fisio
Summary: Niklaus e Caroline. L'incontro prima che Nik diventasse il diabolico ibrido Klaus. Il brivido prima che Caroline diventasse la Barbie Vampire. Ho provato a mettere per iscritto una scena che mi gironzolava da un po' nella testa. Un ipotetico primo incontro tra Klaus e Caroline prima che scoppiasse la guerra tra il cattivo per eccellenza e gli abitanti di Mystic Fall.


**Before the Begin**

Il grande orologio a pendolo del salone segnò lo scoccare delle 7, rompendo il silenzio quasi religioso della casa.

Caroline occhieggiò distrattamente le lancette, dal divano in cui era pigramente sprofondata: ancora tre ore prima di uscire per la "grande" serata. Sospirò. Quasi, quasi si stava pentendo di essersi fatta convincere nell'uscita. La voce eccitata di Susan, una delle sue compagne cheerleader, riecheggiò nella sua testa:

_«Caroline devi assolutamente venire! È il posto più figo di tutta la Virginia! Ho avuto i pass! Mio fratello conosce il dj e gli ha chiesto i pass per me!»_

Caroline aveva l'impressione che le sue orecchie stessero ancora fischiando per l'acuto che aveva lanciato Susanne nell'ultima frase.

Uff

Susan era una cara ragazza, una juniores piena di energia, trepidante di entrare a pieno titolo nel circolo delle cheerleader … lo status sociale più ambito per ogni ragazza di una scuola superiore. Forse anche troppo trepidante: era come essere affianco a uno scoiattolo che avesse ingerito per sbaglio troppo caffè. E si che lei ne sapeva qualcosa di iper-attività.

I ricordi di Caroline andarono distrattamente a quando era stata lei quella ragazzetta piena di eccitazione e speranza, appena entrata nella squadra, ma già consapevole che in un futuro non molto lontano sarebbe stata lei il leader delle cheerleader.

All'epoca sembrava tutto così … semplice. Sospirò. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato quella ragazzetta di allora a vederla rimuginare sul divano di casa sua, leccandosi l'ennesima ferita per un amore non corrisposto.

_Damon_

Bofonchiò, girando svogliatamente la pagina della rivista patinata che stava tentando di leggere: in realtà la ragazzetta di un tempo si sarebbe letteralmente sciolta davanti al sorriso da rubacuori del diabolico moro e servito direttamente il suo cuore in un piatto d'argento, decorato con cuoricini … cosa che, a dire il vero, anche la Caroline di adesso aveva fatto diligentemente (cuoricini a parte s'intende)!

_Maledizione._

Buttò con rabbia il giornale sopra il tavolino da tè e nascose la faccia sotto un cuscino: come mai aveva questa innata capacità di invaghirsi sempre del ragazzo sbagliato? O meglio, del ragazzo che sicuramente non _la voleva_.

Nessuno sceglieva Caroline Forbes come l'amore epico di tutta la vita. Tipo _mai e poi mai_.

E anche questa volta come da copione, si era invaghita del cattivo ragazzo di turno, del fratello cattivo, Damon, dopo _ovviamente_ essersi assicurata di avere un immediato due di picche dal fratello buono, Stefan.

Fratelli Salvatores: 2 / Caroline Forbes: 0

Si alzò stizzita dal divano: quando era diventata una delle sorelle cattive di Cenerentola? Ovvero repellente agli uomini e destinata a essere rifiutata dopo i primi cinque secondi d' interazione con la controparte maschile?

Come se non bastasse, ciliegina sulla torta, questa volta aveva giocato, inconsapevolmente, anche il ruolo di "pedina" del grande piano di Damon: far finta di essere interessato a lei per arrivare ad Elena.

_Ovviamente Elena_

Cielo. Sospirò di nuovo avviandosi verso la sua camera: aveva il vago sospetto che se fosse stata un ragazzo, lei stessa si sarebbe invaghita di Elena!

Elena, una delle sue migliori amiche, racchiudeva tutti i doni che idealmente madre natura poteva distribuire al momento di mandare la soave cicogna sulla terra: gentilezza, grazia, bellezza, intelligenza e un'altra mezza dozzina di qualità che al momento non le venivano in mente, ma che di sicuro a _lei_ mancavano.

Sapeva bene quali erano i tre aggettivi più utilizzati con cui la gente era solita descriverla:

Nevrotica

Ossessiva

Perfezionista

Solo perché faceva ripetere e ripetere la corografia della squadra finché le ragazze non imploravano che se non la smettevano lì e subito, avrebbero continuato a farla in loop per tutta la notte, tipo _durante il sonno_.

O perché durante l'allestimento della palestra per la cerimonia di apertura dell'anno accademico era capace di saettare tipo velociraptor inferocito sui suoi compagni di comitato, sbraitando che le sedie non erano _per nulla _allineate in linee parallele, ma piuttosto sembravano essere state sistemate da qualcuno in preda ai fumi dell'alcool!

Osservò con aria critica il riflesso che rimandava lo specchio del suo bagno.

A dire il vero, essere bionda, con gli occhi blu (fiordalisi come diceva suo padre) _doveva_ pur segnare qualche punto positivo sulla sua lavagnetta, no?

Uff, evidentemente il mito delle bionde doveva essere passato di moda. Oppure era proprio lei il problema.

Sventolò un mano al suo riflesso, come per metterlo a tacere.

Meglio iniziare a mettersi pronte per la serata. Chissà … magari il _Moonlight_, il posto "più figo di tutta la Virginia", poteva essere il posto giusto per risollevare il suo morale, caduto per il momento in profondità, verso il centro della terra.

_- ooo -_

Era una di quelle serate afose, in cui i vestiti ti si appiccicano alla pelle e muoversi diventa un gravoso supplizio. Tutta quell'umidità poteva fare facilmente prevedere che ben presto sarebbe venuta la pioggia a dare un po' di refrigerio alla terra spossata e arsa del sole … ovviamente tali previsioni erano abbastanza semplici se si aveva l'udito vampiresco di Klaus, in grado di discernere l'eco di tuoni ancora molto lontani da quel luogo. Quando si è un vampiro millenario come lui avere un udito super fine è la minore delle peculiarità; ad esempio avere un temperamento estremamente irascibile è un'altra delle sue tante peculiarità: ascoltò con irritazione lo scambio di battute che stava avvenendo due metri più in là, tra un suo sottoposto e il buttafuori del locale "_Moonlight_" .

Che nome ridicolo!

Felipe doveva averlo pensato sicuramente tra un trip di LSD e un bicchiere di vodka, pensò scuotendo la testa.

«Ehi amico, ascoltami: tu NON vuoi fare innervosire l'uomo laggiù» colse il bisbiglio nervoso di uno dei suoi ragazzi o meglio _sottoposti_. «Ti sto dicendo che il tuo padrone sa bene chi è! Non ha bisogno di essere su quella dannata lista! Se non ci fai entrare subito, ti posso assicurare che finirà molto male!» terminò con urgenza, stringendogli forte un braccio, come a tentare di trasmettergli il pericolo che stava correndo a stare lì fermo, impedendo il passaggio del suo signore.

Il buttafuori in questione, alto come una montagna, con la corporatura di un carro armato Abrams si liberò dalla presa per nulla impressionato, incrociando le braccia sul petto:

«Senti, _vampiro_ ti sto dicendo che se non sei sulla lista degli invitati non puoi entrare qui, neanche se sei il presidente in » fu bruscamente interrotto dalla figura minacciosa di Klaus, saettata davanti a lui in un battito di ciglia:

«Ascoltami bene» sibilò Klaus, con un tono di voce particolarmente basso, fermandosi a due centimetri dal suo volto «Se non vuoi ritrovarti a raccogliere i tuoi organi interni sparsi sulla strada, ti conviene toglierti di mezzo! Non ho tempo per queste idiozie!».

Il buttafuori tentò di liberarsi dalla stretta di acciaio del vampiro, che ora lo aveva afferrato per il bavero della camicia; stranamente non riuscì a spostarlo nemmeno di un millimetro:

«Vampiro!» scandì, dando un'occhiata verso l'altra porta del locale, dove una fila di ragazzi, in attesa di entrare, guardava interessata la scena. «Stai attirando troppa attenzione! Non costringermi a venire alle maniere forti!» e con l'ultima frase abbassò la testa verso Klaus, mostrando le sue iridi ora di un colore giallo oro. Dietro di lui si raccolse un gruppetto di uomini, vestiti come lui, pantaloni e maglia nera con il logo del locale, auricolare all'orecchio. Altri addetti alla sicurezza del Moonlight.

Klaus alzò un sopracciglio, abbozzando un sorrisetto compiaciuto «Spero che tu stia scherzando!»

Prima che la situazione potesse scalare tragicamente una voce agitata interruppe la diatriba:

«Bernhald!» da dietro le spalle del buttafuori emerse un uomo magro, dalla pelle ambrata, folti capelli neri e due occhi scuri come il carbone; un accento che tradiva le su origini europee «Per la miseria! Antoine» accennò a un ragazzetto sulla quindicina, tutto lentiggini, che fece capolino da dietro la barriera umana di uomini in maglia nera, mi ha avvertito della commozione qui fuori!» Registrò la posizione dei due contendenti e la sua espressione passò dall'accigliata all'allarmata al terrorizzata, quando si accorse chi era l'individuo in giacca scura, riccioli biondo sporco e un'espressione irritata che non faceva presumere nulla di buono.

«Per l'amore del cielo: Nilklaus!» si affrettò a separare i due (dato che Klaus non aveva mosso di un soffio la sua presa sul suddetto Bernhald)

«Per essere il benvenuto in qualsiasi momento nella tua casa, devo dire che il tuo comitato di benvenuto lascia parecchio a desiderare, Felipe» ironizzò Klaus, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso al proprietario del locale;

«Perdonalo Niklaus» fece conciliante Felipe, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla «É uno dei nuovi! Un _tedesco_» come se solo quello bastasse a spiegare tutto. Si girò irritato verso il suo dipendente:

«Bernhald! Come ti viene in mente di sbarrare il passaggio a un _Originale_?»

Un brusio di bisbigli iniziò a diffondersi nel capannello di persone che si era formato di fronte a quell'ingresso.

«Un Originale?» ripeté Bernhald, spalancando gli occhi e volgendo scioccato il suo sguardo sull'uomo di fronte a lui. Iniziò a balbettare, la consapevolezza di quello che aveva rischiato si abbatté su di lui come un fulmine « Ma, ma lui … hanno detto che si chiamava _Klaus_», continuò ad alternare lo sguardo tra Felipe e l'Originale.

«Si! Brutto idiota!» lo rimbeccò Felipe, colpendolo leggermente sulla spalla con un pugno «Nikluas Mikaelson! Meno male che Antoine è l'unico al quale è suonato un capannello di allarme! Forse è anche l'unico che mi ascolta quando vi istruisco su chi può _e non può_ entrare qui!» guardò compiaciuto il ragazzetto che ora si era messo in prima fila, e osservava, mangiato dalla curiosità ed eccitazione il vampiro biondo di fronte a lui: altri cinque minuti di attenta adorazione ed era pronto a chiedere l'autografo. Klaus offrì un sorriso pigro al ragazzino dai capelli rossi, magro e dinoccolato: dopo tutto un giovane licantropo desideroso di entrare nel suo fan club (ammesso mia che ce ne fosse stato uno) era una situazione del tutto a suo vantaggio … o meglio per il suo _futuro_ vantaggio.

Si schiarì la voce, ormai stufo di ascoltare lo scambio inutile di rimproveri e scuse dei due:

«Felipe, amico, che ne dici se mi offri qualcosa dentro?» indico con un cenno il locale «Magari il tuo famoso Moonlight si dimostrerà buono abbastanza da lasciarmi alle spalle _l'indelicatezza_ del tuo cane da guardia» sottolineò le ultime parole, lanciando uno sguardo diabolico al buttafuori, che suo malgrado non poté fare altro che inghiottire il rospo, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Ma certo, _mi amigo_!» incominciò Felipe, dirigendolo verso l'entrata del locale«Se eri in cerca di svago questa sera …» fece una pausa mentre sorpassavano una schiera di ragazze in attesa di lasciare la propria giacca al guardaroba « se finito nel posto giusto!».

_- ooo -_

Klaus passeggiava svogliato tra le varie sale del Moonlight, osservando man mano la differente fauna che popolava gli spazi: ogni sala corrispondeva a un genere musicale predefinito, la maggior parte dei quali non era ovviamente di suo gusto; esattamente cosa c'era di orecchiabile in tutto quel fracasso? O quelle rime spicciole da ragazzini delle elementari … non avrebbe mai capito i gusti di quel secolo decise.

Si fermò nella sala più grande, quella più affollata, dai soffitti altissimi e con due ampie porte finestre ad arco che davano sul giardino: una specie di prato all'inglese dove il punto focale era una piscina con bar annesso. Ovviamente anche lì c'era una pista con il suo bravo DJ.

Ovviamente Felipe rimaneva il solito megalomane dei tempi dei _Conquistadores, _pensò distrattamente, la mente persa nei ricordi delle spedizioni spagnole e dell'_Armada Invicibile_.

Sorseggiando il suo cocktail "_godfather",_notò con un sorrisetto divertito le occhiate lascive che alcune ragazze, sedute sui divanetti di pelle bianca, con un'espressione seducente, gli stavano lanciando, senza tentare nemmeno troppo di nasconderlo. Scosse la testa facendo un sorriso: l'idea che una ragazza cercasse di _cacciarlo_ era semplicemente ridicola; era LUI il predatore, mai la preda.

Felipe attirò la sua attenzione da uno dei privè sopraelevati, di fronte alla postazione del DJ;

lo staff del Moonlight si aprì al suo passaggio permettendogli di accedere ai divanetti, lo stesso effetto che poteva avere una lama incandescente passata un una lastra di ghiaccio.

«Allora? Spero che tu ti stia divertendo! Cosa ne pensi del mio posto!» gli chiese giovale Felipe, posandogli confidenzialmente un braccio sopra la spalla. Gli occhi blu di Klaus si accesero di una luce diabolica mentre si sedette su uno dei divani:

«Beh, direi che rispecchia il suo padrone: pacchiano ed eccessivo come non mai» offrì il suo classico ghigno diabolico «Devo ammettere che sono rimasto sorpreso quando ho sentito che Felipe Narvez era non solo vivo e vegeto in America, ma per di più proprietario di uno dei locali più "in" di tutto lo stato della Virginia. Insomma, pensavo che fossi sepolto sotto metri e metri d'acqua insieme con uno dei galeoni dell'_Armada_» terminò pigramente «Com'erano le acque a largo di Calais? Spero non troppo fredde».

Felipe scosse la testa, facendo una risata amara «Mi amigo, un giorno mi dovrai spiegare come fai a trovarti sempre dalla parte del vincitore! Ti giuro, che tu finisca a giocare al corsaro o al vice-ammiraglio della _Revenge_, la fine è sempre la stessa_» _lo fissò, questa volta con genuina ammirazione.

«Beh, _amico_, è il bello di chiamarsi Niklaus ovviamente», diverse la sua attenzione alla marea di persone che ballavano sulla pista «Ma dimmi, come fa questo posto ad essere così alto nelle classifiche, dato l'evidente miscuglio di razze? E ovviamente non mi sto riferendo alla "nazionalità"» accennò a un paio di coppiette a bordo pista che sembravano completamente perse in un' intesa sessione di … petting. In realtà a occhi esperti, come quelli di Klaus quelle effusioni corrispondevano più a una sessione di feeding.

«Non hai la polizia che ti bussa alla porta ogni sera, chiedendo come mai ogni scomparsa di persona corrisponde, immancabilmente, a essere uno dei clienti di questo posto?».

«Oh, non di certo!» negò Felipe, sventolando la mano come per dire che il solo pensiero fosse un'assurdità «Qualunque vampiro varchi la mia soglia sa bene che deve "comportarsi al meglio" e con questo intendo non prosciugare fino alla morte gli umani. Regole semplici. Tutti si divertono. E io guadagno … e tanto» concluse, sfregandosi le mani contento.

«E immagino che il tuo staff» continuò Klaus, per nulla convinto dall'illustrazione di quella convivenza idilliaca, spostando lo sguardo sulla serie di bodyguards che sorvegliava ogni punto della sala.

«Regole semplici appunto. Loro non mi danno problemi; io non do problemi a loro» concluse lo spagnolo con un sorriso.

«Licantropi» aggiunse Klaus , con una strana luce negli occhi « E dove lo hai trovato un così folto gruppo di licantropi, se posso chiedere?», Felipe non mancò di registrare il cambio di atmosfera intorno al vampiro biondo; era come se i suoi occhi blu stessero cercando di scrutare nella sua mente.

«Oh andiamo! Niklaus! Non sarò un vampiro millenario come te, ma non sono _così_ stupido!» protestò Felipe esasperato, allargando le braccia «Sono sotto verbena! Tutto lo staff lo è! Tanto per evitare vampiri furboni che non vogliono pagare il conto! Ascolta» continuò conciliante indicando la pista da ballo «perché non vai a svagarti un po', ti trovi qualche piccante ragazzetta con cui passare la serata? In tutti i sensi ovviamente, anche se preferirei che dessi il _bacio della buona_ notte in un posto lontano da qui. Sai … come hai detto tu, sarebbe difficile mantenersi la clientela con la polizia che chiede in giro informazioni su un omicidio.» Gli offrì un atro bicchiere pieno di un liquido ambrato «Avanti amigo! In nome dei vecchi tempi. Insomma! Mi hai lanciato una maledetta palla di cannone in quel del 1588! Me lo devi!».

Klaus fece una risatina alzandosi dal divanetto «Ok Felipe, lasciamo cadere l'argomento licantropi. Ma» e si avvicinò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso «Solo per questa sera».

Prese in mano il bicchiere che Felipe gli stava offrendo, e si affaccio dalla balaustra del privè, osservando le massa persone che si muoveva al tempo di musica. A dire il vero e da tutta la serata che sentiva uno strano nervosismo a fior di pelle, tipo una sensazione di _attesa_. Molto probabilmente il predatore che c'era in lui stava dando segni di insofferenza; iniziò a scendere verso la pista quando con la coda nell'occhio notò del movimento sotto la postazione del DJ: una ragazza si stava arrampicando, sorretta da quelle che dovevano essere le sue compagne, su uno dei tavolini alti, che arredavano la sala, tentando di attirare l'attenzione del DJ. Klaus non poté fare a meno di notare la schiena lattea, lasciata scoperta da un vestitino di color bordeaux che si annodava dietro il collo. Come non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi sulle gambe snelle e lunghissime che spuntavano da sotto la gonnellina a balze.

«Fanno sempre così» senti dire al suo fianco; si rese conto che il ragazzetto rosso di prima (Antoine, se non ricordava male) gli si era avvicinato, un gran sorriso stampato sulla faccia e un po' di emozione che tradiva la sua voce: «Chiedono al DJ di mettere la loro canzone preferita» spiegò «La maggior parte di loro fanno ribaltare il tavolino e cadono» terminò con una risatina.

Klaus fece un sorrisetto di rimando, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla: «Sei molto giovane, amico. Ma al momento giusto farai parte della mia squadra» gli rivelò, provocando un moto di eccitazione nel giovane licantropo.

Ritornò ad osservare la ragazza in equilibrio: sembrava essere riuscita a comunicare il suo messaggio al DJ; si girò per scendere e Klaus divenne momentaneamente incapace di connettere. Era come se fosse stato vittima di un incantesimo di pietrificazione, con l'unica differenza che non c'era nessuna magia:

la ragazza stava gesticolando contro le su compagne al bordo del suo piedistallo, con il sorriso più luminoso che avesse mai visto; concentrandosi sul suo udito fu capace di discernere la risata cristallina, fresca come una pioggerella estiva. I suoi capelli erano una cascata di stelle filanti dorate, i suoi occhi due pozze d'acqua azzurra. Si sentì la bocca diventare completamente arida, un brivido lo percorse per tutto il corpo: eccola, la fine della sua attesa.

Proprio quando, prendendosi mentalmente a calci stava tentando di ridestarsi dallo stato comatoso (cosa sei, un 15enne Niklaus?), l'oggetto delle sue brame alzò casualmente lo sguardo, fissando gli occhi su di lui.

E per un brevissimo momento Klaus ebbe la chiarissima consapevolezza di essere perduto.

_- ooo -_

Caroline sbuffò un pochettino di malumore:

Uffa!

La sua sfortuna non conosceva limiti a quanto pare! Venire in questo posto super cool e finire con l'essere l'autista sobrio! Non poteva nemmeno affogare le sue miserie nell'alcool!

Guardò con aria critica il suo rum e coca (molta coca con tracce di rum): aveva l'impressione che il barista l'avesse guardata disgustato quando gli aveva fatto l'ordine.

Avrebbe voluto sbottare: "Non è colpa mia se abbiamo un'ora di macchina da fare per tornare a casa! Uffa!"

«Caroline!» venne apostrofata da Susanne, mentre si lasciava cadere a peso morto sul divanetto di fianco a lei. Per un pelo il contenuto del suo bicchiere non le si rovesciò addosso, «Dai non fare quella faccia! È divertente comunque, anche se non puoi bere!» le passo espansiva un braccio intorno la vita.

«Detto da una che al suo terzo daiquiri è commuovente» rimbeccò Caroline canzonatoria «Ti giuro! Se non conoscessi già la tua personalità, come dire "invadente", potrei pensare che ci stai provando con me da quando abbiamo messo piede fuori dalla macchina!».

«Sono sempre pronta per le nuove esperienze io!» trillò Susanne abbandonando la testa sulla spalla di Caroline «E poi sta sera sei così sexy con questo vestito! Dove lo hai comprato?»

«Ok, è già arrivata alla ubriachezza molesta?» chiese una delle altre compagne di squadra, Joanne, raggiungendole con due bicchieri colmi di un liquido rosa. Caroline li adocchiò con desiderio.

« Caroline» la riprese Joanne «hai lo sguardo di un ex alcolista che brama l'ultimo goccio di alcool» ridacchio passando i bicchieri a un'altra delle compagne vicino Caroline.

«E dove hai preso questi fantastici sandali argentati! Hanno anche gli strass di cristallo davanti!» continuò Susanne, ora praticamente tuffata tra le gambe di Caroline

«Ok!» si alzò di scattò Caroline, spostando senza tanti complimenti la juniores « Andiamo in pista prima che questa ubriacona mi spogli davanti a tutti!»

«Sei cattivvaa» si lamentò Susanne, con un'espressione corrucciata.

«Andiamo! E la prima cosa che voglio fare» rivelò facendo una piroetta «E' chiedere al DJ di mettere _Promiscus_»

«E poi è Susanne che è in calore» scherzò Joanne alzandosi anche lei;

«Cosa posso dire, ho un debole per Justin!» sorrise Caroline, incamminandosi verso la postazione del DJ.

Esattamente 10 minuti più tardi la sua dichiarazione di intenti, Caroline si stava auto-maledicendo per la sua brillante idea: salire su quel dannato tavolino era stato abbastanza semplice (un colpo di reni e hop, su seduta, sposta le gambe su e voilà, in equilibrio sul quel coso); era la discesa che non sembrava più così ovvia:

«Ragazze, se non vi togliete di mezzo atterrerò su una di voi, conficcando il mio tacco 12 in una delle vostre giugulari!», sbottò a ridere all'uscita di Susanne: «Vai Caroline, ti prendo io tranquilla! » aprì le braccia, con aspettativa.

«Certooo! Solo quando avrò deciso che non mi servono più tutte e due le gambe», sventolò la mano come per scacciare via una mosca «Avanti! Sciò fatemi spazio! Sto diventando ridicola a stare in posa su questo affare», e mentre pronunciava queste parole, alzò distrattamente lo sguardo, sperando che nessuno stesse facendo caso a quella scena pietosa. Si ritrovò a fissare due occhi di un cobalto mozzafiato; sentì un brivido percorre per tutta la schiena. Quei due occhi avevano il guizzo del predatore e la stavano scrutando come se volessero cogliere la più piccola parte di lei … era un qualcosa che affascinava ma anche incuteva timore.

Si accorse in angolo remoto della sua testa che il pezzo che stava girando in quel momento era il brano _Relax_ di Mika :

_There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you._

Deglutì, postando l'attenzione al … beh proprietario di quegli occhi e subito pensò che sarebbe dovuto essere illegale avere un aspettò del genere: capelli biondo scuro, corti e ricci, un accenno di barba sulle guancie e delle labbra rosse e piene, la cosa più invitante che avesse mai visto.

Il ritornello del brano la svegliò dalla sua ipnosi autoindotta:

_Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you_

Se non fosse stata in una posizione così precaria (per non parlare del _pubblico_ che la osservava), si sarebbe data uno schiaffo da sola:

Che diamine Caroline! Hai passato tutto il pomeriggio a scrivere praticamente un tomo su "_io e le mie relazioni disastrose_" e la prima cosa che pensi ora è come mettere la lingua in bocca (apparentemente deliziosa) a uno sconosciuto (super sexy) con occhi da paura e una henley demin chiaro, che mette in risalto il torace assolutamente peccaminoso.

Notò che le labbra in questione si erano piegate in un ghigno consapevole. Merda! Ovviamente si doveva essere accorto della scansione a raggi X che gli aveva appena fatto!

Per fortuna il contatto ipnotico con lo sconosciuto fu interrotto da una voce, che la richiamò sulla terra.

«Dolcezza, vuoi una mano?» guardò l'uomo che si era avvicinato al bordo del tavolo, le stava offrendo una mano con un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Oh, si sicuro, perché no» balbetto Caroline, dando un'ultima veloce occhiata verso il dio greco all'altro lato della pista: scomparso; quel punto era ora desolatamente vuoto.

Sospirò: meglio così va.

Prese la mano dell'uomo e fece un piccolo salto, appoggiando automaticamente l'altra mano sulla spalla del suo soccorritore, per bilanciare lo slancio. Ovviamente il tizio in questione sfruttò prontamente la situazione prendendola per la vita con la mano libera, in modo da attutire l'impatto con il pavimento.

«Be ecco … grazie» disse Caroline impacciata, pensando che era un po' da ingrati mandarlo a fare un giro subito dopo che l'aveva aiutata a recuperare da quella situazione imbarazzante.

«E' stato un piacere!» sorrise entusiasta il tipo «Merito un ballo?» buttò lì con aria innocente, la mano ancora ferma sulla vita della bionda.

Caroline diede un'occhiata di sbieco al resto della sua compagnia: intercettò un coro di "Vai" "Buttati" e persino un "É così carino"… Susanne! Inghiottìi un piccolo grugnito: era l'ultima volta che usciva con lei! Parola di capitano cheerleader!

«Spero che tu sappia tenere il ritmo» offrì allo sconosciuto, liberandosi dalla sua presa e andando verso la pista. L'uomo fece l'occhiolino al resto della comitiva che aveva votato in suo favore e la seguì.

_- ooo -_

L'umore di Niklaus stava subendo un'impennata paurosa verso il basso, che solo una decina di omicidi in sequenza avrebbero potuto risollevare.

Non sapeva per cosa essere più arrabbiato: se per il tizio che ora stava ballando con la bionda mozzafiato o se per questa ridicola irritazione che lo stava soffocando, per di più per una ragazzina che aveva appena visto.

Aveva seguito tutta la scena: dall'aiuto, con scivolata di mano sul fianco della bionda, all'invito a ballare e dulcis in fundo ai continui tentativi che quel dannato stava facendo, tutt'ora, per metterle le mani addosso!

Strinse la mano intorno al bicchiere vuoto, cercando di riguadagnare il controllo dei propri pensieri (e soprattutto di un'altra parte sotto la cintura: quella bionda si muoveva in maniera così sensuale che stava per sbarellare).

Aguzzò la vista tentando di scrutare meglio il tizio (le cui mani stavano ora accarezzando languidamente la schiena scoperta della ragazza: dannato!): era di corporatura media, capelli biondo cenere raccolti in una coda di cavallo, un sorriso accattivante … emanava una sensazione di … scrutò ancora più a fondo:

«Vampiro» borbottò.

Beh come dice il proverbio "chi prima arriva"… quel tipo era stato molto fortunato a trovare un _bocconcino _del genere per il suo pasto. Tanto secondo Felipe i vampiri clienti di questo posto sapevano bene che non era possibile … come aveva detto? Dare _il bacio della buona notte_ lì. No? A meno che … non la convincesse (volente o dolente, grazie compulsione) ad andare in un altro posto …

Si soffermò a pensare, lo sguardo fissò sulle due figure, odiandosi per questa sua subitanea ossessione. Girò sui tacchi con tutta l'intenzione di andarsi a prendere un altro bicchiere di qualsiasi cosa abbastanza alcolica da stordire un elefante e poi cercare il proprio pasto. Fantasticherie del momento siano dannate.

Fu bloccato da un sibilo acuto delle casse di risonanza, seguito da un'improvvisa oscurità. Tutte le luci del locale si erano spente, insieme ovviamente alla musica. Ci furono dei gridolini di sorpresa, risate, urla di panico. C'era una tenue luce proveniente dalle finestre che davano sul giardino, che permetteva di vedere delle ombre non definite.

«Maledizione!» sentì imprecare al suo orecchio: Felipe.

«Non può essere saltato l'impianto! Abbiamo i generatori di emergenza! Vado a controllare i locali tecnici fuori!» strinse una mano sul braccio di Klaus con urgenza «Amigo, per favore, puoi dare una mano ai miei ragazzi? Temo che un paio dei miei ospiti vampiri possa approfittare della confusione generale per dare uno strappo alla mia regola».

«Sicuro Felipe, niente mi rende più felice che fare il babysitter di una festicciola vampiri/umani» bofonchiò l'originale, facendo un sorrisetto.

Felipe non ebbe modo di rispondergli dato che stava già saettando verso l'uscita della sala.

Neanche a farlo apposta, dall'altro lato della sala scoppiò una rissa; grazie alla sua vista da vampiro riuscì a scorgere il suo amico buttafuori di poche ore fa, Bernhald, che stava facendo un corpo a corpo con un uomo alto, sulla cinquantina, dai capelli bianco-argento. A occhio doveva essere un vampiro abbastanza potente, forse un bi-centenario. Qualche ragazza impaurita dalla scena stava gridando. Il resto dei maschi guardavano interessati lo scambio di colpi.

Klaus fece spallucce: se un licantropo grande e grosso come quello non era capace di tenere testa a un vampiro del genere, beh era la vergogna della sua razza … e sicuramente non meritava il suo aiuto.

Di un tratto però un pensiero fastidioso si insinuò fastidiosamente e inopportunamente nella sua testa: con l'attenzione di metà sala focalizzata su quello spettacolo e l'altra metà in preda al panico (per non parlare di quella frazione che ne stava approfittando per darci dentro senza troppe preoccupazioni) … si rese conto che quella era la situazione perfetta affinché un vampiro _particolarmente_ su di giri (confusione ed eccitazione erano una fantastica leva per la bramosia di sangue; soprattutto per un vampiro inesperto), ne approfittasse per cibarsi direttamente lì da una bionda _particolarmente_ succulenta.

Saettò verso il centro della pista senza ascoltare più nessuna ragione.

Caroline sbatté le palpebre, cercando di abituare gli occhi all'improvviso buio.

Si rigirò spaesata sul posto, tentando di capire se doveva iniziare a lasciarsi prendere dal panico come la maggior parte delle persone che stavano urlando o se poteva permettersi una _leggera_ nevrosi e cominciare a scappare verso l'uscita. Sentì una presa d'acciaio attorno al suo polso destro; si accigliò leggermente: il suo nuovo amico aveva la tendenza ad allungare un po' troppo le mani per i suoi gusti, nonostante avesse tentato per tutto il tempo che avevano ballato di far cadere suo qualsiasi approccio più spinto.

«Robert? Forse è il caso che andiamo vero l'uscita o almeno in giardino. Stare nella calca non è una buona idea», iniziò a mettere in atto quello che aveva appena detto, girandosi in direzione delle porte finestre della sala. La presa sul suo polso si fece ancora più stretta, facendole quasi male, venne spinta in avanti, con anche l'altro polso bloccato dalla presa di Robert.

«Robert?» ripeté insicura Caroline: non poteva vedere bene il suo volto, ma che cercasse di provarci con lei in mezza a tutta quella confusione era fuori da ogni grazia del cielo;

«Tranquilla, mia dolce Caroline» lo sentì sussurrare, ora vicinissimo al suo orecchio «Sei al sicuro con me». Il tono suadente con cui aveva pronunciato le ultima parole non piacque per nulla alla bionda; un filino di panico iniziò a farsi strada nella sua testa:

«Robert, non so cosa tu stia pensando» sibilò, cercando di divincolarsi «ma ti avverto che se non mi lasci subito ti …»

Il vampiro la zittì: «Non preoccuparti mia cara, farò in modo che tu non senta nulla, dopotutto mi sei simpatica », avvertì il suo fiato sul collo e una strana, ma quasi familiare sensazione di terrore le riempì i polmoni: cosa diamine stava succedendo?

E poi improvvisamente sentì uno spostamento d'aria alle sue spalle, la voce profonda e imperiosa di qualcuno:

«Lasciala.»

«Ehi amico sei in cerca di guai?» apostrofò Robert digrignando i denti.

Caroline non fece in tempo a girarsi o a connettere cosa stava succedendo, poiché si sentì spingere indietro, la sua schiena collidere contro un altro corpo, un braccio possente le si era stretto intorno la vita, mentre una mano maschile aveva afferrato Robert per la gola, liberandola dalla morsa.

La ragazza pensò che la troppa oscurità o la confusione l'avesse confuso le idee: poteva giurare che per un attimo gli occhi di Robert avevano lampeggiato di rosso.

La persona alle sue spalle parlò di nuovo, lasciando di malo modo la presa sul collo di Robert, in modo che facesse un passo indietro.

«Facciamo così, tu sparisci dalla mia vista e io ti farò la grazia di lasciare il tuo inutile cuore nel tuo inutile petto»

Ewh! Rabbrividì Caroline, ok minacciare … Ma non si stava andando un po' troppo oltre?

Cercò di alzare la sua testa verso l'alto, nel tentativo di capire chi era il suo (nuovo) soccorritore, ma poté scorgerne solo un vago profilo dato la penombra della sala.

La sua attenzione fu catturata di nuovo da Robert che stava inveendo contro l'uomo alle sue spalle:

«Chi ti credi di essere, guastafeste?»

«Uff, lasciamo stare le presentazioni ufficiali ti prego. Ti basta sapere che posso strappare la testa dal tuo corpo ancora prima che tu abbia il tempo di sbattere le ciglia» e qualsiasi fosse l'espressione che in quel momento stesse mostrando, di sicuro doveva essere singolarmente terrificante, dato che Caroline vide Robert sobbalzare, il suo volto passare dallo stupore alla paura. Senza più dire una parola egli si girò sui tacchi e scomparse nella confusione della pista.

Con una punta di preoccupazione si chiese se non fosse finita dalla padella alla brace; cercò di girarsi per vedere finalmente il suo cavaliere servente (un po' con tendenze al dramma a essere sinceri), ma fu fermata da grida improvvise: sembrava che a due metri più là stesse imperversando una rissa in piena regola.

La maggior parte dei clienti stava cercando di mettere in salvo la pelle, scontrandosi con una dozzina di bodyguards che stavano tentando di raggiungere invece il centro della rissa; sembrava che fosse scoppiata una rivolta lì, nel bel mezzo del Moonlight!

Caroline sperò che le sue amiche non fossero in mezzo la calca. Trattenne il fiato vedendo, impotente che un'ondata di gente stava venendo nella loro direzione e pensò che ben presto sarebbero stati travolti, schiacciati e si, praticamente ridotti a polpette; proprio un attimo prima che avesse tempo di esprimere la sua preoccupazione, ovvero gridare con quanto fiato avesse in corpo che stare lì fermi era una pessima idea, l'uomo alle sue spalle, sollevandola per i fianchi, con una facilità assurda, la spostò di lato.

«Non ti preoccupare, _Love_» disse lui con voce bassa, quasi un sussurro, la bocca vicinissima all'orecchio della bionda, ma senza tuttavia toccarla, provocandole un brivido lungo tutta la schiena « qui non corri nessun rischio».

Caroline chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi per un momento alla sensazione ovattata, calda che la stava avvolgendo. Per la prima volta da quando il suo uomo del mistero aveva parlato si rese conto che aveva un accento strano … sexy … inglese, concluse. Spalancò gli occhi, tutta di un tratto sicura di una sola cosa: non sapeva il perché e il per come, ma aveva la matematica certezza che era tra le braccia del tipo super sexy di prima. Fece un sorriso dubbioso, posando la sua mano su una delle mani grandi di lui, ancora posate sui suoi fianchi; esercitò una leggera pressione come per comunicagli il bisogno di essere rilasciata. Lui allentò la presa quanto bastava per permetterle di girarsi, ansioso che lei gli sfuggisse da sotto gli occhi.

Caroline si girò, creando un po' di spazio tra i loro corpi; alzò lo sguardo; nello stesso momento le luci lampeggiarono e ritornarono a illuminare la sala; la musica ripartì improvvisamente, coprendo il resto dei rumori.

La prima cosa che registrò furono gli occhi cobalto che la stavano scrutando come se fosse stata la cosa più preziosa e segreta di tutta la sala; poi notò il suo sorriso, a metà tra un ghigno divertito e allo stesso tempo compiaciuto. Non poté impedire la sua bocca di aprirsi in un sorriso genuino.

Il giovane uomo prese una delle mani di lei tra le sue, mantenendo il suo sorriso enigmatico, si piegò leggermente in avanti in modo che capisse quello che stava per dire:

«Balli con me, _love_?» chiese indicando con un cenno il DJ che aveva ripreso il controllo della musica e stava tentando di salvare la serata.

Una serie di pensieri scollegati passò in un battito di ciglia nella testa di Caroline:

pensò che era assurdo mettersi a ballare di nuovo con il primo sconosciuto che le era capitato a tiro.

Pensò che era ancora più assurdo pensare di ballare con tutta la confusione che stava ancora impazzando intorno a loro.

E che il DJ aveva uno strano senso dell'umorismo: tipo, aveva messo solo ora la sua desiderata Promiscus; a un volume assurdamente alto, per la serie: è tutto sotto controllo gente, facciamo finta di nulla e continuiamo a ballare.

Con la coda nell'occhio notò che il corpo di ballo del locale era tornato nelle rispettive postazioni si stava muovendo a tempo della musica. Qualcuno sulla pista stava seguendo il loro esempio e aveva ricominciato a ballare; i vari bodyguards stavano di nuovo mimetizzandosi negli angoli poco in vista della sala, trascinandosi con loro alcuni facinorosi che avevano innescato la rissa.

Pensò infine che la cosa più assurda di tutte era che non vedesse l'ora di ballare con mister sexy da morire di fronte a lei.

Intrecciò istintivamente le dita alle sue, facendo un sorriso accattivante, tirandolo verso il centro della pista, con un sorriso che rispondeva alla domanda dell'uomo.

Iniziarono a muoversi a tempo, corpo contro corpo, lei muovendosi in maniera sensuale, da bravo capitano delle cheerleader, lui di certo non era un amante di questo genere di balli o musica, ma come fari scappare l'occasione per accarezzare, strusciarsi e inebriarsi del profumo di lei?

«Promiscus eh?» chiese Klaus mentre i fianchi di lei aderivano al suo bacino, creando una tensione quasi insopportabile.

Klaus temette, per quanto fosse un vampiro maestro del controllo, che se la _sua_ bionda continuava ad agitare in maniera così sensuale quei fianchi paradisiaci, ben presto si sarebbe potuta rendere conto di _quanto_ la sua parte inferiore apprezzasse quel ritmo.

Caroline fece un sorriso furbo, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo (ovviamente per scopi puramente di ritmo, non perché trovava estremamente favolosa la sensazione di quel corpo possente schiacciato contro il suo, no, no. ) «E chi ti dice che è stata la mia richiesta?» sfidò, ben consapevole che lui aveva assistito al suo spettacolino sul tavolo … ma non poteva mica anche aver sentito cosa avesse chiesto … no?

«Sweetheart, i tuoi occhi mi dicono tutto quello che ho bisogno di sapere» rispose lui, aumentando stretta sui fianchi in modo che la bionda fosse praticamente a pochi millimetri dal suo viso.

Caroline non poté fare a meno di fissare le sue labbra, chiedendosi che sapore potessero avere.

_Pardon? Caroline! _

Scosse la testa come a voler scacciare il pensiero e abbassò lo sguardo per sfuggire all'effetto ipnotico di quelle labbra. Si sentiva la faccia in fiamme e la sensazione di stare per soffocare.

«Che ne diresti di una passeggiata fuori, _love_?» le chiese Klaus accarezzandole un braccio, un tono conciliante, come se volesse sul serio metterla a sua agio.

«Direi che è un'ottima idea» concordò grata Caroline, avviandosi verso le porte finestre.

Stavano chiacchierando ormai da più di un'ora. Avevano iniziato a parlare del più e del meno, man a mano Caroline gli aveva raccontato che era una studentessa al penultimo anno delle superiori, capitano delle cheerleader (e qui aveva ridacchiato all'espressione intrigata di Klaus), responsabile del comitato eventi della città, più un'altra mezza dozzina di incarichi più o meno … inutili … si aveva ammesso con una risatina. Il giardino era quasi deserto data l'ora tarda e il fatto che il bar di quell'area avesse chiuso i battenti.

Da parte sua Klaus aveva parlato poco, facendo qua e là qualche domanda, ma nel complesso sembrava dilettarsi di più ad ascoltarla piuttosto che parlare di sé. Per Caroline era una cosa strana, nuova: per la prima volta il suo interlocutore era completamente pendente dalle sue labbra, senza nemmeno sembrare infastidito dalla sua capacità di sparare qualcosa tipo 10 parole in 10 secondi.

Tuttavia era riuscita a estrapolargli, con una buona dose di sorrisi e di smorfie indispettite che lui era un'artista, un pittore per la precisione. Che era spesso in giro e che stava dedicando tutte le sue forze per il raggiungimento di un obiettivo.

«E quale sarebbe questo obbiettivo?» chiese curiosa, mentre si sedevano su una delle panche ai bordi della grande piscina, i suoi sandali scintillanti in una mano, per evitare che si sporcassero di terra.

«Be, diciamo che sto cercando di _ritrovare _una parte di me stesso» ghignò Klaus soffermando il suo sguardo sulla luna riflessa nell'acqua della piscina. Caroline corrugò la fronte:

«Ok signore del mistero … Ehi! Ora che ci penso!» batte un colpetto sul ginocchio dell'uomo «Non mi hai ancora detto il tuo nome! Non è giusto! Io ti ho detto il mio!»

«Davvero, Caroline?» si soffermò sulla pronuncia della _r_ come a volere assaporare il gusto del suo nome e strinse la mano della ragazza nella sua, «Oh è stato estremamente villano da parte mia, mi devi perdonare»

Caroline ridacchiò, trovando un pochino strana quella continua esibizione di maniere affettate.

«Mi puoi chiamare Nik» offrì il sexy biondo.

«Nik … e basta?» indagò Caroline poco convinta;

«Perché tu quanti nomi hai?» canzonò, offrendole per la prima volta nella serata un sorriso genuino: quell'uomo oltre a essere ridicolamente sexy era dotato anche di due deliziose fossette! Ringraziò di essere già seduta o le sarebbero tremate le gambe.

«Uno!» rimbeccò Caroline rotando gli occhi al cielo «Ma almeno non sembra il diminutivo di qualcos'altro»

«Questo è dibattibile» rispose impassibile.

«Comunque _Nik_» fece la ragazza un po' canzonatoria, come a sottolineare che lei non credeva a quel nome « penso che sia arrivato il momento di raccogliere le mie compagne ubriacone … » fece una risatina «se le conosco bene penso che una sarà svenuta da pezzo su uno dei divanetti della sala, mentre le altre si staranno sorreggendo a turno la testa dal gabinetto, intente a vomitare anche l'anima» si alzò con uno scatto, stiracchiandosi.

«Dura la vita dell'autista sobrio» la prese in giro Klaus alzandosi anche lui in piedi. Le si avvicinò, invadendo il suo spazio personale e spostandole un ciuffo di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio, in un gesto quasi tenero.

Caroline trattenne il respiro quando la mano di Nik si spostò sulla guancia, strofinandola leggermente con il pollice. Sentì l'altra sua mano scivolare dietro la schiena, spingendola verso di lui.

Deglutì, cercando di mantenere il controllo delle sue emozioni e soprattutto di non guardare le labbra di Nik.

Klaus abbassò la testa in modo che le loro fronti fossero vicinissime, le loro labbra a un soffio una dall'altro, sorrise, mostrando di nuovo le fossette killer.

«Hai un buonissimo odore» le rivelò mentre spostava la testa di lato, il suo naso immerso tra i soffici boccoli biondi di lei e con la bocca seguiva la linea del suo collo, quasi con bramosia. Klaus poteva sentire il sangue della carotide pulsare all'impazzata, l'odore di sangue intossicante. Posò leggermente le sue labbra sul punto pulsante, inspirando profondamente: non voleva cedere al desiderio del sangue, ma si sentiva prossimo alla capitolazione … eppure …

Si rese conto della sensazione umida contro il palmo della mano che era rimasta ad accarezzare la guancia di Caroline; riportò lentamente lo sguardo sul suo volto registrando che una lacrima silenziosa stava scendendo giù dalla guancia della ragazza, fermandosi tra la sua mano e il mento.

Un misto di stupore e inspiegabile senso di colpa si impossessarono di lui: cosa? Come ?Perché?

«Caroline?» la richiamò, incapace di proferire altra parola, prendendo il viso delle ragazza con entrambe le mani.

A sentire il suo nome Caroline sembrò risvegliarsi da un trance; si rese conto con orrore che stava piangendo! Così di punto in bianco! Davanti a un essere perfetto che molto probabilmente ora si stava interrogando sulla sua sanità mentale!

«Oh Dio!» fece frustata, scuotendo la testa per sfuggire alla presa di Nik e recuperare un minimo di dignità. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, sperando che il suo mascara "water proof" non fosse una gigantesca menzogna pubblicitaria.

Il senso di umiliazione che la stava cogliendo era forse anche peggio di quello che aveva provato solo due giorni fa quando Damon le aveva detto che era una _sciocca biondina fastidiosa_ e che il suo interesse per lei era unicamente dovuto alla sua amica Elena.

Cercò di raccogliere i pensieri per capire che scusa offrire a Nik per quel suo comportamento assurdo. Andiamo, si era appena comportata come una stupida dodicenne, impaurita dal primo bacio!

Tranne che non era il bacio a farle paura … era una sensazione inspiegabile, di fastidio e repulsione, come quando prima Robert si era avvicinato al suo collo! _Da quando aveva sviluppato una nevrosi per il suo collo_? Si chiese frustrata.

Si ricordò che Nik era ancora davanti a lei, in attesa di risposte. Gli offrì un piccolo sorriso, notando che i suoi occhi non la stavano guardando come se avesse realizzato la sua pazzia, ma piuttosto … con preoccupazione.

«Sono mortificata» cominciò facendo un respiro profondo;

« Love,» cercò di interromperla, ma Caroline fu più veloce:

«Ti giuro che per quanto cliché possa sembrare non sei tu!» rabbrividì, cogliendo perfino lei quanto potesse suonare patetica quell'uscita "_non sei tu sono io_" … _Andiamo Caroline! Questo è il meglio che sai dire? Davvero? _

_A quando "tu meriti di meglio"?_

Cercò di spiegare:

«E' che ho molte nevrosi!» si interruppe cogliendo il sorriso che Nik stava cercando di combattere ad un angolo della bocca.

«No ok! Non nel senso che sono pazza, o quasi» _perfetto Caroline … perché non gli parli anche della tua collezione pony di peluche già che ci sei?_

«Sul serio! Ultimamente non faccio altro che sogni strani, sinistri per non dir di peggio! Tipo sangue che cola da tutte le parti! E mi risveglio immancabilmente con la sensazione di non avere scampo» notò l'espressione di Klaus diventare seria di colpo, ma continuò, compulsiva:

«Senza parlare di quelle volte quando sono quasi sicura che la mia figura riflessa nello specchio abbia gli occhi rossi! Tipo rosso sangue! Da brivido! E» fece un lungo sospiro «la stessa sensazione di disperazione che provo negli incubi mi assale inspiegabilmente ogni qualvolta qualcuno mi si avvicina troppo al collo! Tipo col tizio di prima o … ora, si!» Chiuse gli occhi «Mi dispiace» concluse al colmo della frustrazione e imbarazzo. Com'è che era? Come fare scappare un uomo in 10 giorni? Dilettanti! Chiaramente lei aveva appena stabilito un nuovo record!

«No» il silenzio fu interrotto dall'asserzione di Klaus. Caroline fece un piccolo balzo di sorpresa.

«Non hai niente di cui scusarti, Love» chiuse la distanza che la ragazza aveva creato tra di loro, afferrando con delicatezza le sue braccia.

La guardò intensamente come a cercare di capire qualcosa e dopo alcuni minuti annuì come ad aver colto una risposta.

«Compulsione» lo sentì bisbigliare

«Eh?» tentò di raccapezzarsi Caroline, aggrottando le sopracciglia; ma Klaus portò una mano all'altezza del suo collo accarezzando la stoffa del suo vestito.

«Posso?» chiese scostando contemporaneamente di pochi centimetri il pezzo di stoffa che terminava in un fiocco dietro la nuca. Caroline si irrigidì, trattenendo il respiro.

«Tranquilla Love» la rassicurò Klaus in un soffio « è tutto a posto. Non ti succederà nulla» e per qualche strano motivo quelle parole la rassicurano; mise una mano sul suo torace, stringendo un lembo della sua henley, come per assicurarsi di reggersi in piedi.

Klaus scrutò qualcosa per un altro minuto, accigliandosi leggermente; commentò:

«Sono dei brutti segni, Sweetheart»

Caroline si accigliò per un attimo dubbiosa, ma poi realizzò

«Oh quelli!» fece un piccolo sorriso portando la mano libera automaticamente al punto indicato «Non ho nemmeno idea di come me li sia fatti! Per fortuna stanno scomparendo! Erano parecchio più brutti un paio di giorni …»

Si fermò insicura, vedendo che l'espressione di Nik si era indurita, la mascella tesa, i suoi occhi fiammeggianti.

Klaus sentendo che l'inspiegabile rabbia che lo stava assalendo poteva essere mal interpretata, si costrinse a sbollire e cercò di fare il sorriso più convincente che poteva.

«Non ti preoccupare Caroline, un altro paio di giorni e non si vedrà più nulla. » le riprese il viso tra le mani «Ascoltami, sei una ragazza forte, caparbia e divertente. Degli schiocchi incubi non possono fare nulla contro di te. Mi capisci?».

_Oh cielo_, Caroline deglutì e fece un lieve cenno di assenso, terrorizzata che potesse tremarle la voce al primo tentativo di proferir parola.

Percepì della musica arrivare da una delle sale della discoteca, molto probabilmente la " eighty's room":

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming let me out_

Fece un mezzo sorriso, _i Queen_.

«Non devi avere paura perché non c'è incubo che possa oscurare la tua luce, ne sono convinto» ora i loro visi erano nuovamente a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro, le loro labbra quasi a sfiorarsi. Caroline poteva cogliere distintamente una nota di lime nel suo alito, _Mojto,_ collegò automaticamente, cercando di non soffermasi a pensare al gusto che poteva avere sulla sua bocca.

_Pray tomorrow, gets me higher_

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

Si umettò le labbra tentando di focalizzarsi sulle parole di Nik:

«Luce?» bisbigliò

«Si, quella che emani; ne sei praticamente circondata; io la vedo» disse sottovoce Klaus come se le stesse dicendo un segreto, una voce così seducente e profonda che Caroline avverti dei brividi attraversarle tutto il corpo.

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_

Caroline fece un timido sorriso. Fissò per l'ultima volta quegli occhi cobalto profondo, intrecciando le dita dietro il suo collo così dannatamente sexy (ma a questo punto dubitava che ci fosse una sola parte di lui che non trovasse sexy) e sulla ripresa di David Bowies si lanciò nel vuoto:

_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

Le sue labbra collisero con quelle di Nik, assaporandone lentamente con un desiderio intossicante che non sapeva nemmeno di poter provare. Sentì che in un primo momento le labbra di lui erano piegate in un sorriso quasi tenero, ma il tempo di una manciata di secondi e Nik prese il controllo del bacio; la strinse ancora di più a sé, passandole un braccio intorno la vita; la mano libera si immerse nei suoi capelli.

Fu come essere travolta da una cascata d'acqua o da una raffica di vento, si sentì infuocare e gelare allo stesso tempo. Spingendola in dietro in modo da fare inarcare un po' la schiena ed aderire ancora di più al suo corpo, Klaus le strappò un piccolo gemito, di cui approfittò per far scivolare la lingua dentro la sua blocca. Si sentiva un assettato al disperato tentativo di estinguere la sete che gli ardeva la gola, e più tentava più la sete lo consumava; accarezzò lentamente la schiena lattea di Caroline, scendendo sempre più in basso. Al successivo gemito della ragazza perse qualsiasi parvenza di controllo e portò entrambe le mani sul quel fondo schiena perfetto, facendo leva per spostarla un po' più in su.

Caroline boccheggiò un po' per la sorpresa di quel gesto, un po' perché quel bacio stava durando da più di un minuto senza darle la possibilità di rifornirsi d'aria. Smise di accarezzare i riccioli biondi dietro il collo di Klaus e lo guardò un attimo, mordendosi un labbro.

Nik sostenne il suo sguardo, sempre col suo solito ghigno sexy aspettando che prendesse una decisione.

Ritornò il suo stesso ghigno afferrandolo per i lembi della henley, riportandolo di nuovo sulla sua bocca.

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure_

_Under pressure_

_- ooo -_

Klaus stava bevendo con aria molto frustata l'ennesimo sorso di _whisky…_ _direttamente dalla bottiglia_. Sprofondò ancora di più nel divanetto, incrociando i piedi su uno dei tavolini. Era cosi dannatamente irritato che si chiese quanto Felipe potesse offendersi se spezzava un paio di colli del personale che stava pulendo la sala in quel momento.

Fissò con aria malefica il ragazzotto corpulento che stava spazzando la pista.

La sua serata era iniziata noiosa, trasformandosi poi in interessante, per passare all'eccitante, per terminare infine in … beh … _frustante_! Fece un altro lungo sorso, pulendosi poi con una mano.

Valutò se mai in tutta la sua vita aveva provato un così soffocante di desiderio di prosciugare fino all'ultima goccia di sangue il corpo di un umano. Anzi di un'irritante femmina!

Era lì completamente immerso (bocca e mani, pardon la finesse, ma data l'ora e dato soprattutto l'alcool che ormai aveva in corpo, il gentiluomo che era in lui era andato a farsi un giro) in quella fantastica bionda ed era praticamente ad un passo dal prenderla lì a bordo piscina, che eventuali spettatori siano dannati, quando, come una doccia fredda, erano stati investiti da un grido di tipo otto ottave più alto della norma:

«Carolineeeeee! Dove seeeiiii?», entrambi si erano girati verso la porta finestra al di là della piscina per scorgere la figura traballante di una ragazza dai capelli ramato, tacchi in mano e un trucco un po' sbavato che non aiutava la sua causa.

«Oh cielo, devo vomitare! Carrrolinneeee! Dobbiaamo andare! E devo vomitaree!» aveva sbiascicato la rossa inciampando ad ogni passo.

«Susane» aveva sbuffato Caroline portandosi una mano alla tempia;

«Sweetheart, sembra che quella _deliziosa lady _stia cercando te» aveva commentato lui, combattendo il forte bisogno di spezzare il collo di quella ragazza molesta.

Caroline gli aveva offerto di nuovo uno dei suoi sorrisi sconvolgenti, capaci di fargli perdere un battito, se solo … fosse stato vivo.

La bionda era sfuggita di tutta fretta dalle braccia, sbrigandosi a intercettare l'amica (denominata da lui _La Meritrice_) per paura che si auto-affogasse nella piscina.

Aveva esitato un attimo, ri-voltandosi verso di lui, come se fosse insicura su come congedarsi.

«Vai Love, sono sicuro che ti rincontrerò di nuovo» l'aveva rassicurata lui … effettivamente poteva sembrare un po' sinistra come frase, ma lei tuttavia gli aveva sorriso annuendo, come se si fidasse della sua parola.

Klaus poggiò con un colpo secco la bottiglia sul tavolo, tornando a fissare con odio crescente l'inserviente, che ora si era spostato a bordo pista.

«Per favore evita se puoi» lo raggiunse Felipe, sedendosi di fronte, «mi serve che questo posto sia pulito entro le 11 di domani mattina … sai facciamo anche ricevimenti qui» sorrise, passandogli dei fogli di carta.

«Se tu mi fai fuori un inserviente, aumenta il lavoro».

Klaus gli offrì uno sguardo minaccioso, a confermare che non gliene poteva fregare assolutamente nulla delle sue pulizie e ricevimenti.

«Ok» sospirò Felipe paziente «perché non mi dici di quella deliziosa_ chica_ con cui ti ho visto ballare a un certo punto?», stava tentando disperatamente di distogliere l'attenzione di Klaus da quel povero diavolo … peccato che avesse scelto un pessimo argomento di conversazione.

Ed evidentemente non colse il senso del mutismo stizzito del suo ospite, poiché continuò imperterrito:

«E' per lei che ti serve la lista degli invitati di sta sera? Per la bella senorita?»

«Ho un'idea migliore Felipe» parlò finalmente l'originale scorrendo velocemente i fogli «Perché non mi racconti di dove hai trovato il tuo bel gruppo di licantropi? Mh?»

«Giusto, i licantropi» si batte una mano sul ginocchio «Va bene! Ti dirò tutto quello che so …»

Ma l'attenzione di Klaus era già stata deviata su qualcos'altro: su quella lista c'erano almeno una dozzina di Caroline, ma quello che li fece trattenere il respiro fu la seguente nota:

**Caroline Forbes – Mystic Fall **

Niklaus non credeva nel destino, fato o che dir si voglia. Ma sapeva anche bene, dopo mille anni passati ad odiare, terrorizzare ed uccidere, che il grande universo era contro di lui. Per questo motivo ebbe la certezza matematica che _la sua Carolinea_ era sicuramente quella miss Caroline Forbes.

E concluse che la fine di quel giorno era inevitabilmente appena peggiorata.

**Fine**

**Note: **Ringrazio il mio beta Ale per il suo paziente lavoro di betaggio e per il suo incoraggiamento.


End file.
